


We'll Find Each Other

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When zombies ravange the Earth, it becomes harder to make promises that you are able to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Find Each Other

When people think about the end of the world, they either see it as some form of natural disaster or human idiocy. But they always think it will be real. As in, something they've seen before. Nuclear attacks, incurable disease, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, something that has occurred in the past.

No one expected zombies to become real.

* * *

_"Jack! Oh my god, no!" Ray Narvaez Jr. screamed as he watched a zombie bite into the older mans shoulder. Ray wished he could forget the screamed that erupted from the man. He and Jack had been in the kitchen when they heard screaming, followed by a horde of the undead bursting into the Rooster Teeth building._

_Ray, hoping that the zombies acted like zombies on tv and in video games, grabbed a knife and stabbed the zombie in the head. It fell to the floor with a thud, and Ray turned his attention to Jack._

_Jack was looking at Ray, clinging on to what little life he had left. He seemed to whisper something that Ray couldn't quite hear, and the bearded man took his last breath._ _Ray screamed. He wasn't quite sure what, but he screamed. His vision was blurred due to tears, but he saw a figure in front of him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away._

_Ray continued to cry, and he recognized that the voice that was talking to him was his boyfriend, Joel's. He couldn't quite process what he was saying, himself focused on the scene around him._

_Gavin, Michael, and Lindsay lay slumped in a corner, Burnie across from them. Before he could even process that his friends were dead, Joel was pulling him outside._ _Almost immediately, more zombies were attacking them. Joel led go of Ray, who was still clutching the knife. He was pushed away from the zombies, and five words finally made it into his ears._

_"Run! We'll find each other!"_

* * *

Three years later, Ray had been all over the United States, searching for his lover. He'd met many groups, even making friends. But, as everything seemed to end in the world he was living in, they all were bitten.

He walked on the highway, sword in hand, making his way into Austin. He took his time, letting memories of the times before flood his mind.

He made his way to the Rooster Teeth office. It was eerily quiet. He walked through the front door, and went straight for the Achievement Hunter office. He sighed when he saw the undead remains of Geoff and Ryan. Their rotting heads rose up and looked at the youngest lad, and they slowly got up to get their latest meal.

With zero hesitation, Ray pulled out two guns and shot both of his old friends in the head. The man had run out of sadness and mercy long before.

He made his way through the building, offing any zombies that happened to be there; all of them his old friends. He saved one office for last; the one he sincerely hoped was empty. He opened the door, and saw the last thing he ever wanted to see.

Joel was lying on the ground, his legs appearing to be broken. The zombified man made no effort to move, it's instinct telling him that he can't, so he should wait. Ray noticed a paper next to Joel, along with a pencil. It was a note, and his name was at the top.

_Ray, My love_

_I know what I said. I said that we would find each other. I don't know if you heard me, but I said that everything will be alright. You know that I hate being a liar, but that's the case here._

_Right after I made you run away, I fought off those zombies to protect everyone who was left here. Ryan and Geoff didn't make it very far, getting bitten almost right after they walked out the door. I was bitten in both of my legs, the sons of bitches. Made what I did next harder._ _I carried Geoff and Ryan back to the Achievement Hunter office; I felt they should be where they were happy. I shut the door and let them turn. Their screams still keep me up. Or it might be the zombie juice running through my veins. I can't tell at this point. That was supposed to be funny so you can laugh. Even if I'm a zombie, I want to hear you laugh._

_I can feel it. It's happening right now. Ray, I know that someday, you'll read this, and I want you to know that I'm sorry I left you. Remember, Ray, I lo_

Ray was in tears. The first tears he had shed in years. He hated it. He hated everything. He hated how he watched one of his best friends die. He hated how the love of his life didn't make it. He hated it. He hated life. He took his sword and cut off zombie Joel's jaw, and laid down with him. He took a gun, and placed it behind Joel's head. Ray closed his eyes.

"See you soon, my love."

And he pulled the trigger.


End file.
